Bendecidos
by AllBbnox
Summary: Es hora de entrenar a la nueva generación de bendecidos. Los 12 elegidos son llevados al instituto "Bendecidos" para comenzar con su entrenamiento.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la historia de 12 jóvenes con personalidades totalmente diferentes que se encuentra en el instituto para bendecidos.

Este instituto se creó por orden de los 12 dioses olímpicos para que en ella a sus elegidos s3e preparen p0ara su futura labor.

Las "criaturas mitológicas "(o eso es lo que creen los humanos que son) han vivido en la tierra por miles de años protegidos por las diferentes generaciones de bendecidos.

Cada 150 años los 12 dioses olímpicos escogen cada uno a un niño humano con el cual se ven identificados para ser su representante en la tierra a estos humanos se les llama los "bendecidos"

Los bendecidos son protegidos de manera discreta hasta que cumplen los 17 años y se les revela su condición, la existencia del olimpo y se les lleva al instituto para bendecidos

Los bendecidos crecen con una belleza e inteligencia sobrehumana, pero al cumplir la edad acordada se le es revelada una increíble fuerza y velocidad. A igual que la habilidad que su Dios le entrego(Véase poderes elementales para una explicación de cada uno).

Su trabajo es encargarse principalmente de la diferentes criaturas se mantengan fuera de la vista humana, durante los 150 años que dura su labor no envejecen pero al acabar el plazo lo hacen como cualquier humano.

**N/A: Esta historia transcurre es el instituto en el cual se van a encontrar nuestros personajes y puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. El siguiente cap ya empieza la historia tienen diferentes Pov pero principalmente de Bella. Actualizo la próxima semana si les gusta¿?**

**¡!DEJEN REVIEW!¡ Para ver si vale la pena…**

**PDTA. Si alguien quiere tengo la lista de poderes y personajes…¡?¡'¿'**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Obviamente no soy Meyer solo soy una chica rara que tiene ideas locas y no puede controlarse y las publica. Así q como es obvio todo esto es de ella (que injusta es la vida uh uh uh).

**Prologo**

¿No es increíble como la vida de una persona puede cambiar en tan solo unos días?

Bueno les explicare.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan (pero odio ese nombre me hace sentir vieja, prefiero Bella), vivo en Phoenix, tengo diecisiete años y trabajo en una cafetería para ayudar a mi mama porque de mi padre no se sabe nada desde que tenía seis.

Bueno por si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente difíciles, creo que estoy teniendo alucinaciones y no dejan de pasarme cosas raras. Para que me entiendan le explicare desde el principio.

Era lunes tenía que ir al instituto hasta las 2 y mi turno era de 3 a 4, un día completamente normal dirían ustedes pero de camino al instituto y así lo fue hasta que llegue a apartamento y en el vestíbulo habían dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros que a leguas se notaban lo costoso que eran.

Fue peor cundo llegue al apartamento y encontré a mi madre casi llorando y junto ella un hombre inhumanamente hermoso era rubio, con los ojos azules más intensos que había visto y tan pálido como yo y eso era decir mucho ya que mi palidez superaba por mucho a todos los que conocía.

-Bella te esperamos-me dijo mi madre secándose las lagrimas

-¿Quién es el?,¿Por qué lloras?,¿Qué te pasa?

-Isabella, cálmate-Me interrumpió el hombre-Te lo explicare todo. Me llamo Carlisle Cullen y soy el director del instituto "Bendecidos" y ganaste un cupo en él.

Y así fue como todo empezó. Y mi vida fue de mal en peor si poder hacer nada para detenerlo

**NA/ se que es muy corto pero la partes de la historia las perdí y lo estoy reescribiendo y mi querido cerebrito no quiere escribirlo en orden y en la compu tengo pedazos de toda la historia sin unir así que prometo que el próximo ya empieza todo pero no esperen que sea de enamoramiento instantáneo ya que no lo será xq a Bella no le van a gustar ciertas cosas de Edward y tendrán varios problemas antes de que se dé cuenta que le guste.**

**Espero que les guste y un agradecimiento especial a AliCeSakurita que me está ayudando mucho. Grax chica muchos Bezos…**

**Compadézcanse de esta pobre escritora despistada y dejen un review.**

**Pdta. Xq todos dicen que el botón de review es verde. Son ellos o es que me volví daltónica sin darme .**


End file.
